firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:96.51.113.12
Superior Hi. Thanks for your assorted updates, esp. those regarding Superior. I'm curious though - you mentioned having info on serial numbers prior to SE20? That's the earliest I've seen in any list. I'd be really interested to see those assigned SE5 to SE19. Cheers, Uzbek (talk) 20:13, January 12, 2019 (UTC) I only have SE 5, 15, and 18 in my database. Just the numbers without any other data at all. Some of the record keeping was great, at other times it was horrible. I'm not sure where the database came from, but I think Andrie Anderson had a lot to do with it. He was the warranty administrator at Superior for many years then moved to Ocala when they shut Red Deer down. He passed 10 Jan last year. ::Thanks. Just to clarify though, those weren't SF numbers, were they? SF numbers were used for trucks built in the Kingston plant. There's no list that I'm aware of and I'm not sure how high they go (24 for sure, maybe into the 40s or 50s). The dates would have been different - like SE 5 would have been in 1974, SF 5 for the early 80s. Uzbek (talk) 14:59, January 16, 2019 (UTC) No they are SE numbers. The only data I have for SF numbers is this: SF ? King 76036 King Gloucester, City of ON 1977 Ford C800 1977 Ford C800 / King pumper. Superior Kingston refurb. Should have an SF # SF 05 Superior - Kingston Windsor Fire Department Windsor ON 1981 IHC CO1950B Commercial Pumper 1050 400 SF 06 Superior - Kingston Halton Hills (Georgetown) Halton Hills ON 1981 IHC CO1950B Quint 1050 200 Reading Techmatic 75' Readi-Tower Sold. SF 10 Superior - Kingston Lucan Lucan ON 1981 Chevrolet C70 Commercial Pumper 840 500 Sold. SF 16 29774 Superior - Kingston Wolfville, City of Wolfville NS 1981 Pemfab Wedge Commercial Pumper 1500 600 Sold to Blockhouse and District FD SF 17 Superior - Kingston Peterborough Peterborough ON 1982 IHC CO1950B Quint 1050 Pierreville 60' Tower Sold to Blockhouse, NS Sold (2011). SF 22 Superior - Kingston Milton Fire Department 405 Steeles Ave East Milton ON (905) 878-5914 1981 IHC S1824 Commercial Pumper 625 500 Tower remounted on a 2000 Spartan by Carl Thibault SF 25 Superior - Kingston Cornwall Cornwall ON 1982 IHC CO1950B Commercial Pumper TM 1050 800 Traded in to Superior, 1997. 07:42, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :::OK, thanks. Just wanted to make sure. Which are SE 5, 15 and 18? Uzbek (talk) 13:30, January 17, 2019 (UTC) I don't have any pics or data on them. Wilcox Hi. Just to clarify, does Wilcox SK no longer have a department? The info on Rouleau in the same article doesn't list Wilcox as one of the places they cover. Uzbek (talk) 14:46, February 24, 2019 (UTC) To the best of my research, the town has less than 100 people left and anyone who is able responds to a fire. I have a couple of calls in to family in the area to find out what is going on. Eastway Thanks for your additions to the Eastway article, but they definitely did operate from the former Almonte plant in Carleton Place. Their mailing address over the years matched the property and the signage is prominent in 2012 Streetview photos. My understanding is that the building was owned by Eastway Tank or a branch of it, and that they're the ones who sent in the bailiffs. I don't know all of the details, other than that there were a lot of unhappy parties involved. Uzbek (talk) 13:35, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Internal links Please don't add links to the company articles (e.g. Superior) to every truck. One per article is enough. Too many and it gets distracting, and makes editing more difficult. Uzbek (talk) 14:23, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Newell Hi. I can't find any additional info stating that Newell County has fully taken over firefighting services for the County. Sometimes it's a fuzzy line between local and regional departments - often Alberta counties have fire service coordinators and provide part or all of the budget of local departments, but in this case, all of the local departments have their own chiefs and there's nothing on the County website referring to a regional fire service. So it's kind of like Cape Breton Regional Fire Service. Going to treat them as individual departments, but will keep the county page. Odds are pretty good that at least some of the departments will be merging in the not-too-distant future since that has happened in a lot of places in Alberta. Uzbek (talk) 19:42, May 26, 2019 (UTC)